blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella
Bella, blooded daughter of Rempoon and Magdalina, is the half-sister of Rehvenge, King of the Sympaths, the shellan of the Black Dagger Brotherhood warrior Zsadist, and the mother of Nalla. FUN FACTS: * "Bella" is the feminine form of "beauty" in Italian (something which aptly describes Bella's physical appearance and her heart). Zsadist is known as an ugly beast of a male, violent and sometimes cruel, but intelligent and honourable. Their story is J.R. Ward's take on "Beauty and the Beast". * Bella became pregnant with Nalla during her fifth needing period. Background, Friendships, & Lifestyle Bella is the only blooded daughter of Rempoon and Magdelina, members of the glymera. She is Rehvenge's half-sister by blood (his father was a Sympath who raped Magdelina), however she was not aware of Rehvenge's true parentage until the middle of Lover Avenged, nor was she aware that Rehvenge had killed Rempoon for abusing both her half-brother and her mother for most of their lives (Rehvenge sheltered her from the truth of her blooded father's cruelty). Until the truth was revealed, she'd believed her father had been killed in an accident. As the only female child, she had been treated extraordinarily well, doted upon by her father. She and Rehvenge had been somewhat close siblings, although he kept his Sympath heritage a secret from her by getting involved in doping early on (the drugs helped him keep his Sympath side in check). Obviously, Bella survived her Transition, although who her blood partner was to see her through the event has never been revealed in the novel text. What is know is that she became a true beauty post-transition, and male members of the glymera were extremely interested in her as a result. When she took a fancy to one of them, and slept with him outside the bounds of a mating, it was a daring and risky thing to do. Unfortunately for Bella, the male shunned her openly after having bedded her and taken her virginity, and so the rest of the glymera also shunned her. Brave and fiercely independent, Bella refused to allow the glymera and their strict social rules to bring her down. Rejecting Vampire tradition, she used her inheritance money to buy a farm house and moved out of her family residence to live there on her own. The farm house was next door to Mary Madonna Luce's home, and the two became fast friends over time. Bella kept her Vampire heritage a secret from Mary, however, as the laws of her people forbade her from revealing the existence of Vampires to humans. When John Matthew's Vampire heritage was revealed to both Bella and Mary, Bella had to make the decision to tell Mary the truth about Vampires. The two brought John to the Brotherhood's mansion, to seek out the King's help. It was while visiting the mansion for the first time (in ''Lover Eternal'') that Bella happened across the scarred Brother, Zsadist, while he was working out at the mansion's gym. It was instant attraction on her side, thus began her fascination with him. Zsadist, on the other hand, did everything within his power to turn her interest aside, believing himself unworthy of a female of such beauty. During a Brotherhood party that she attended at the mansion later, she followed Zsadist to his room. There, he touched her for the first time. The lust between them was clear just in that one touch, but Zsadist was determined to make her disgusted with him, and so treated Bella roughly, scaring her off. When Bella was kidnapped by the Lessening Society's Forelesser, Mr. O, Zsadist went on a rampage, hunting down Lessers every night in an effort to find her. When he finally did, the damage to her was serious and made Zsadist mad for blood. In the end, Bella killed Mr. O, and Zsadist was injured, but Zsadist brought her home, along with the other Brothers. Already partly bonded to Bella without realising it, Zsadist insisted that she stay in his room while he cared for her during her recovery. During that time, Bella discovered Zsadist's darkest secret: that he'd been kidnapped as a young child and forced to be a blood slave and sex slave to his Mistress and her lackeys. As a result of that captivity, Zsadist had not only never been properly educated (he was illiterate), but he'd been conditioned to enjoy pain, to expect to be mistreated, and to believe love was a weakness. He'd been broken and twisted, and there came a moment when Bella believed she could never help him to be whole again. Just as she was preparing to leave the mansion, Bella's needing hit. Zsadist came to her and offered to either drug her, so she'd sleep through the experience entirely, or to service her. She chose him. During that long day of love-making and willing feeding of his blood to Bella, Zsadist underwent a change. In giving himself in love to someone--in fully bonding with Bella--the anger that had ruined him and turned his eyes black was set free. Bella knew this didn't make his memories or his conditioning go away, however. She'd finally come to accept what Zsadist had been telling her all along: it wasn't possible for her to save him. He'd succeeded in pushing her away, at last. She left the mansion after her needing passed and didn't look back. Two months later, Bella discovered that she'd conceived during her needing. Working up her courage, she returned to the Brotherhood mansion to find Zsadist and inform him of his impending fatherhood. Her intention wasn't to win him back with the announcement of her pregnancy, but rather she respected his rights as a would-be father to have equal custody to any child they'd made together. When she walked in, she was met with a shocking vision: Mary was working with Zsadist on teaching him how to read and write! Proud of Zsadist for trying to better himself, she congratulated him on his progress, told him her news, and then prepared to leave. Zsadist surprised her again, however, when he admitted that he'd travelled to where she was staying many times over the intervening weeks, watching over her in between his Brotherhood duties and his new studies. In a roundabout way, he told Bella that in giving him a reason to want to be better (earning back her love), she had saved him. He then wrote out on a piece of paper how he felt about her: I LOVE YOU. That declaration melted Bella's heart, and the two got back together. She moved into his room in the Brotherhood's mansion, and they mated soon afterwards. Eighteen months later, their daughter, Nalla, was born. At first, Zsadist struggled with fatherhood (in Father Mine), but very soon, he discovered the joys of belonging to a loving family. And finally, Bella had all the things she'd wanted out of life: acceptance and love. Physical Description & Characteristics The word 'bella' is Italian for 'beauty', and Bella the Vampire's looks are more than a match for the name. She is described as tall and thin, with long, chestnut-brown hair that curls at the ends and has a lovely wave to it. Romantic/Sexual Relationships * Unnamed male of the glymera (Bella's first lover) * Zsadist (Bella's hellren) it:Bella Category:Vampire